Lyle Walt
Lyle Walt is a major protagonist from Sevens . The ninth generation of the Walt House, he unified the world under the banner of Walt Empire after defeating his sister, Celes Walt in war. He made his Chronology debut in Point Zero . Canon He fought his sister Celes in the spring of his fifteenth year of life, and his defeat caused him to be driven from the house. Saved by old Zell, the estate’s gardener, he received the Walt Heirloom blue gem turned Jewel, starting his story. While he was often tormented by the curse-esque nature of the Jewel in sucking up his Mana, he borrowed the knowledge and Skills of the seven ancestors residing in the Jewel to grow. After he defeated his sister Celes, Lyle ruled the world as an emperor. Pre-Chronology When he was not doing his job as an emperor, Lyle struggled to protect the delicate balance of his imperial harem. His desperate struggle not to be swallowed by his wives, however, usually ended as futile. It was during this time that he was transported into the Tesseract Incident. Plot Involvement Point Zero Lyle was a fairly prominent figure in the event, often acting as a sort of aid during heavy fights and protecting the weaker members of the group, such as Len and Rin Kagamine. Aside from that, however, his involvement was fairly minimal, as he often only interacted with those he recruited into his "party". Eye of the Falls Lyle wasn't nearly as active here, only appearing in the former half of the event before disappearing entirely. Digital Disaster This information will be elaborated upon within further progress of the event. Epilogue(s) Point Zero Lyle ultimately decided to become a reserve member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and return home to protect his kingdom. Eye of the Falls This information will be elaborated upon within completion of the event. Character Relationships * Rin Kagamine ''- 'A vocaloid character 'who debuted in ''Point Zero. Lyle recruited her and his twin, Len, into his party when they met in the White Room during Point Zero. ''They have been working together as a team ever since. Lyle looked over the twins fondly and actively tried to protect them. * ''Len Kagamine ''- 'A vocaloid character 'who debuted in ''Point Zero. Lyle recruited her and his twin, Rin, into his party when they met in the White Room during Point Zero. They have been working together as a team ever since. Lyle looked over the twins fondly and actively tried to protect them. * Takemi Hashimoto - An Original Character from Persona Series who debuted in Point Zero. Lyle recruited her into his party during One Eye Open in the Warehouse after seeing her showing concern toward the twins. Lyle trusted Takemi as a comrade in battle. * Aeon - ''A character from 'Skullgirls 'who debuted in ''Point Zero. Lyle originally recruited her to his party, but her unpredictable behaviour in the fight against Spiderman left him disappointed and lost Aeon his trust. * Double - ''A character from 'Skullgirls 'who debuted in ''Point Zero. Lyle originally recruited her to his party, but Aeon's unpredictable behaviour in the fight against Spiderman left him disappointed and Double, who followed Aeon, left the party. Trivia *Lyle's imperial harem reached a startling number of 25 shortly after his coronation. More prominent members of his harem includes Novem Forxuz, Aria Lockwarde, Clara Bulmer, Miranda Circry, Shannon Circry, Eva of Nihil, the Qilin May, Automaton Monica, and Vera Tres. *Other members of Lyle's harem includes Veteran Adventurer Zelphy, Guild Representative Marianne, Guild Assassin Tahnia, Aura the Holy Maiden of Zayin, Thelma the Former Holy Maiden of Zayin, Princess Lianne of Feanbaux, Queen Ludmilla of Cartaffs, Grand Duchess Gracia of Galleria, Queen Elza of Rusworth, and Great Berserker Marina. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Point Zero Category:Eye of the Falls Category:Digital Disaster